Part 3062b
|Appearances= }} Part 3062b is a LEGO part having a cylindrical design, similar to a one-stud brick. It is small and has an attached LEGO stud on the top. It is used in many sets, in many different colours. Appearances * 112 in 21008-1 - Burj Khalifa (2011) * 24 in 6285-1 - Black Seas Barracuda (1989) * 24 in 10040-1 - Black Seas Barracuda (2002) * 23 in 3739-1 - Blacksmith Shop (2002) * 22 in 5975-1 - T-Rex Transport (2000) * 22 in 6277-1 - Imperial Trading Post (1992) * 19 in 6276-1 - Eldorado Fortress (1989) * 18 in 7019-1 - Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (2005) * 18 in 4720-1 - Knockturn Alley (2003) * 16 in 4534-1 - LEGO Express (2002) * 16 in 4729-1 - Dumbledore's Office (2002) * 16 in 5525-1 - Amusement Park (2005) * 16 in 4559-1 - Cargo Railway (1996) * 16 in 10185-1 - Green Grocer (partial) (2008) * 16 in 4535-1 - LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) * 16 in 6263-1 - Imperial Outpost (1995) * 16 in 10015-1 - Passenger Wagon (2001) * 16 in 1592-1 - Town Square (Uk) (1980) * 16 in 7186-1 - Watto's™ Junkyard (2001) * 14 in 3053-1 - Emperor's Stronghold (1999) * 14 in 6274-1 - Caribbean Clipper (1989) * 14 in 10192-1 - Space Skulls (2008) * 13 in 6081-1 - King's Mountain Fortress (1990) * 12 in 7838-1 - Goods loading terminal (1983) * 12 in 5134-1 - Shooting Cannons (1995) * 12 in 6054-1 - Forestmen's Hideout (1988) * 12 in 7709-1 - Sentai Fortress (2006) * 12 in 6210-1 - Jabba's Sail Barge (2006) * 12 in 6941-1 - Battrax (1987) * 12 in 4536-1 - Blue Hopper Car (1991) * 11 in 10132-1 - Motorized Hogwarts Express (2004) * 11 in 4564-1 - Freight Rail Runner (1995) * 11 in 4881-1 - Robo Platoon (2005) * 10 in 10193-1 - Medieval Market Village (2009) * 10 in 5987-1 - Dino Research Compound (2000) * 10 in 6279-1 - Skull Island (1995) * 10 in 6083-1 - Knight's Tournament (1981) * 10 in 3839-1 - Race 3000 (2009) * 9 in 6243-1 - Brickbeard's Bounty (2009) * 8 in 4705-1 - Snape's Classroom (2001) * 8 in 8847-1 - Dragster (1983) * 8 in 4730-1 - The Chamber of Secrets™ (2002) * 8 in 6078-1 - Royal Drawbridge (1995) * 8 in 107-2 - Canada Post Promotional Set: Truck (1985) * 8 in 4480-1 - Jabba's Palace (2003) * 8 in 8633-1 - Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue (2008) * 8 in 8758-1 - Tower of Toa (2005) * 8 in 6242-1 - Soldiers' Fort (2009) * 8 in 6334-1 - Wave Jump Racers (1996) * 8 in 7745-1 - 12 Volt High Speed Train (1985) * 8 in 8859-1 - Tractor (1981) * 8 in 5935-1 - Island Hopper (2000) * 8 in 6042-1 - Dungeon Hunters (1990) * 8 in 10188-1 - Death Star™ (2008) * 8 in 7199-1 - The Temple of Doom (2009) * 7 in 6240-1 - Kraken Attackin' (2009) * 7 in 6079-1 - Dark Forest Fortress (1996) * 7 in 6273-1 - Rock Island Refuge (1991) * 7 in 4758-1 - Hogwarts Express (2004) * 7 in 6266-1 - Cannon Cove (1993) * 6 in 4993-1 - Cool Convertible (2008) * 6 in 6291-1 - Spaniard Ship/Armada Flagship (2001) * 6 in 7416-1 - Emperor's Ship (2003) * 6 in 5526-1 - Skyline (2005) * 6 in 5540-1 - Formula 1 Racer (1986) * 6 in 6280-1 - Armada Flagship (1996) * 6 in 6267-1 - Lagoon Lock-up (1991) * 6 in 10190-1 - Market Street (2007) * 6 in 730-2 - BASIC Building Set (1985) * 6 in 4463-1 - Light (2002) * 6 in 6061-1 - Siege Tower (1984) * 6 in 6245-1 - Harbor Sentry (1990) * 6 in 6372-1 - Town House (1982) * 6 in 6167-1 - Deluxe Brick Box (2007) * 6 in 4886-1 - Building Bonanza (2004) * 6 in 6292-1 - Enchanted Island (2001) * 6 in 740-1 - BASIC Building Set (1985) * 6 in 6093-1 - Flying Ninja's Fortress (1998) * 6 in 7412-1 - Yeti's Hideout (2003) * 6 in 10173-1 - Holiday Train (2006) * 6 in 6260-1 - Shipwreck Island (1990) * 6 in 715-1 - 7+ Building Set (1990) * 6 in 7661-1 - Jedi Starfighter™ with Hyperdrive Booster Ring (2007) * 6 in 6083-2 - Samurai Stronghold (1998) * 6 in 6278-1 - Enchanted Island (1994) * 6 in 4048-1 - Mech Lab (2003) * 6 in 4223-1 - Motorized Set (1998) * 6 in 6270-1 - Forbidden Island (1989) * 6 in 6265-1 - Sabre Island (1990) * 6 in 6391-1 - Cargo Center (1984) * 5 in 6658-1 - Bulldozer (1986) * 5 in 4768-1 - The Durmstrang Ship (2005) * 5 in 6086-1 - Black Knight's Castle (1992) * 5 in 8823-1 - Mistlands Tower (2006) * 5 in 6249-1 - Pirates Ambush (1997) * 4 in 5517-1 - XXL 1800 (2007) * 4 in 5986-1 - Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999) * 4 in 5510-1 - Off Road 4 X 4 (1986) * 4 in 6447-1 - Dumper (1999) * 4 in 5978-1 - Sphynx Secret Surprise (1998) * 4 in 6834-1 - Celestial Sled (1993) * 4 in 8364-1 - Multi-Challenge Race Track (2003) * 4 in 5584-1 - Fun with Wheels (2008) * 4 in 8802-1 - Dark Fortress Landing (2005) * 4 in 10014-1 - Caboose (2001) * 4 in 4893-1 - Revvin' Riders (2006) * 4 in 7783-1 - The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion (2006) * 4 in 6390-1 - Main Street (1980) * 4 in 6394-1 - Metro Park & Service Tower (1988) * 4 in 6067-1 - Guarded Inn (1986) * 4 in 6986-1 - Mission Commander (1989) * 4 in 6972-1 - Polaris-I Space Lab (1987) * 4 in 10199-1 - Winter Toy Shop (2009) * 4 in 6386-1 - Police Command Base (1986) * 4 in 3059-1 - Mars Mission (2000) * 4 in 722-1 - Universal Building Set (1979) * 4 in 2186-1 - Colour Line Promotional Set: FreeStyle Set 2186 (1997) * 4 in 1876-1 - Soil Scooper (1990) * 4 in 4482-1 - AT-TE™ (2003) * 4 in 1552-1 - Maersk Line (1985) * 4 in 4535-1 - LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) * 4 in 6736-1 - Beach Lookout (2002) * 4 in 7315-1 - Solar Explorer (2001) * 4 in 5487-1 - Fun with LEGO Bricks (2009) * 4 in 10170-1 - TTX Intermodal Double-Stack Car (2005) * 4 in 65767-1 - Attack from the Sea (2005) * 4 in 7283-1 - Ultimate Space Battle (2005) * 4 in 10183-1 - Hobby Train Set (2007) * 4 in 6954-1 - Renegade (1987) * 4 in 1525-1 - Freight Truck (1985) * 4 in 7477-1 - T1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex (2005) * 4 in 6286-1 - Skull's Eye Schooner (1993) * 4 in 7785-1 - Arkham Asylum (2006) * 4 in 7045-1 - Hovercraft Hideout (2003) * 4 in 8140-1 - Tow Trasher (2007) * 4 in 6881-1 - Lunar Rocket Launcher (1984) * 4 in 10041-1 - Main Street (2003) * 4 in 4735-1 - Slytherin™ (2002) * 4 in 8670-1 - Jump Master (2006) * 4 in 6047-1 - Prison Transport (1997) * 4 in 6099-1 - Traitor Transport (1997) * 4 in 6040-1 - Blacksmith Shop (1984) * 4 in 5522-1 - LEGO Golden Anniversary Set (2008) * 4 in 4097-1 - Mini Robots (2003) * 4 in 6692-1 - Tractor Trailer (1983) * 4 in 10000-1 - Guarded Inn (2001) * 4 in 7259-1 - ARC-170 Starfighter (2005) * 4 in 5589-1 - Giant Box (2009) * 3 in 10152-1 - Maersk Sealand (2004) * 3 in 7473-1 - Steel Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard (2005) * 3 in 6097-1 - Night Lord's Castle (1997) * 3 in 4504-1 - Millennium Falcon (2004) * 3 in 6603-1 - Shovel Truck (1985) * 3 in 8800-2 - Vladek's Attack (2004) * 3 in 4563-1 - Load N' Haul Railroad (1991) * 3 in 8799-1 - Knights' Castle Wall (2004) * 3 in 3311-1 - SHELL Promotional Set: Soccer: Camera Tower (1998) * 3 in 4753-1 - Sirius Black's Escape (2004) * 3 in 8821-1 - Rogue Knight Battleship (2006) * 3 in 6631-1 - Steam Shovel (1985) * 3 in 6370-1 - Weekend Home (1985) * 3 in 6296-1 - Shipwreck Island (1996) * 3 in 7074-1 - Skull Island (2004) * 3 in 3827-1 - Adventures in Bikini Bottom (2006) * 3 in 6253-1 - Shipwreck Hideout (2009) * 3 in 7778-1 - Midi-scale Millennium Falcon (2009) * 2 in 6393-1 - Big Rig Truck Stop (1987) * 2 in 6361-1 - Mobile Crane (1986) * 2 in 4543-1 - Railroad Tractor Flatbed (1993) * 2 in 7810-1 - Locomotive without Motor (1980) * 2 in 6894-1 - Invader (1987) * 2 in 6532-1 - Diesel Dumper (1991) * 2 in 6883-1 - Terrestrial Rover (1987) * 2 in 6542-1 - Launch & Load Seaport (1991) * 2 in 8964-1 - Titanium Command Rig (2009) * 2 in 3056-1 - Kelloggs Promotional Set: Go-kart (1998) * 2 in 7673-1 - Magnaguard Starfighter (2008) * 2 in 8443-1 - Pneumatic Log Loader / Pneumatic Logger (1996) * 2 in 7710-1 - Push Train (1980) * 2 in 7724-1 - LEGO+AK4- City Advent Calendar (2008) * 2 in 10068-1 - Santa (2002) * 2 in 4410-1 - Build and Create (2004) * 2 in 6281-1 - Pirates Perilous Pitfall (1997) * 2 in 7417-1 - Temple of Mount Everest (2003) * 2 in 6765-1 - Gold City Junction (1996) * 2 in 6685-1 - Fire Copter 1 (1982) * 2 in 7645-1 - MT-61 Crystal Reaper (2008) * 2 in 5528-1 - Red Cannister (2007) * 2 in 1383-1 - Curse of the Pharaoh (2002) * 2 in 2964-1 - Space Spider (1998) * 2 in 4955-1 - Big Rig (2007) * 2 in 6604-1 - Formula-I Racer (1985) * 2 in 4708-1 - Hogwarts™ Express (2001) * 2 in 6541-1 - Intercoastal Seaport (1991) * 2 in 6384-1 - Police Station (1983) * 2 in 8359-1 - Desert Racer (2003) * 2 in 1978-1 - Build-A-Santa (1991) * 2 in 7685-1 - Dozer (2009) * 2 in 6380-1 - Emergency Treatment Center (1987) * 2 in 7198-1 - Fighter Plane Attack (2009) * 2 in 6352-1 - Cargomaster Crane (1991) * 2 in 744-1 - Universal Building Set (1980) * 2 in 3442-1 - {LEGOLAND Promotional Set} LEGOLAND California Truck (1998) * 2 in 852293-1 - LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (2008) * 2 in 4706-1 - Forbidden Corridor (2001) * 2 in 3724-1 - LEGO Dragon (2001) * 2 in 6889-1 - Recon Robot (1994) * 2 in 1723-1 - Castle Pirate Specially Priced (1994) * 2 in 20001-1 - BrickMaster (2007) * 2 in 1127-1 - Santa (1999) * 2 in 6383-1 - Public Works Center (1981) * 2 in 4532-1 - Level Crossing (1996) * 2 in 6746-1 - Chief's Tepee (1997) * 2 in 3713-1 - Gabriel the Monkey and His Drum Set (1984) * 2 in 6392-1 - Airport (1985) * 2 in 6241-1 - Loot Island (2009) * 2 in 8877-1 - Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005) * 2 in 8019-1 - Republic Attack Shuttle (2009) * 2 in 6553-1 - Crisis News Crew (1997) * 2 in 5599-1 - Radio Control Racer (1998) * 2 in 7422-1 - Red Eagle (2003) * 2 in 4518-1 - Creator Set (2004) * 2 in 7312-1 - T3-Trike (2001) * 2 in 10191-1 - Star Justice (2008) * 2 in 4221-1 - Sea Port (1998) * 2 in 6876-1 - Alienator (1988) * 2 in 4592-1 - Red Monster (2002) * 2 in 4047-1 - Ultimate Wheels (2003) * 2 in 8667-1 - Action Wheelie (2006) * 2 in 7324-1 - {LEGO City} Advent Calendar (2005) * 2 in 1822-1 - Sea Claw 7 (1995) * 2 in 6535-1 - Dumper (1995) * 2 in 4099-1 - Robobots (2003) * 2 in 1817-1 - Forest Flyer (1996) * 2 in 6564-1 - Recycle Truck (1997) * 2 in 8412-1 - Nighthawk / Sky Wasp (1995) * 2 in 7420-1 - Thunder Blazer (2003) * 2 in 6662-1 - Back Hoe (1992) * 2 in 5972-1 - Container Heist (2009) * 2 in 7907-1 - LEGO CITY Advent Calendar 2007 (2007) * 2 in 6299-1 - Pirates Advent Calendar (2009) * 2 in 1633-1 - Front-End Loader (1990) * 2 in 4508-1 - Titan XP (2004) * 2 in 5600-1 - Radio Control Racer (1998) * 2 in 7852-1 - Points (1980) * 2 in 6385-1 - Fire House-I (1985) * 2 in 1795-1 - Imperial Cannon (1994) * 2 in 4458-1 - TV Camera (2002) * 2 in 8111-1 - River Dragon (2008) * 2 in 4667-1 - Loadin' Digger (2004) * 2 in 6373-1 - Motorcycle Shop (1984) * 2 in 6565-1 - Construction Crew (1997) * 2 in 6082-1 - Fire Breathing Fortress (1993) * 2 in 7740-1 - Electric Inter-city train set, 12 V (1980) * 2 in 6244-1 - Armada Sentry (1996) * 2 in 1682-1 - Space Shuttle (1990) * 2 in 7075-1 - Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship (2004) * 2 in 6987-1 - Message-Intercept Base (1988) * 2 in 6809-1 - XT-5 And Droid (1988) * 2 in 6239-1 - Cannon Battle (2009) * 2 in 6990-1 - Monorail Transport System (1987) * 1 in 6252-1 - Sea Mates (1993) * 1 in 6608-1 - Tractor (1982) * 1 in 3841-1 - Minotaurus (2009) * 1 in 6439-1 - Mini-Dumper (1999) * 1 in 6048-1 - Majisto's Magical Workshop (1993) * 1 in 1484-1 - Townhouses (1987) * 1 in 7474-1 - Urban Avenger vs. Raptor (2005) * 1 in 4100-1 - Maximum Wheels (2003) * 1 in 6581-1 - Dig N' Dump (1996) * 1 in 6365-1 - Summer Cottage (1981) * 1 in 7722-1 - Battery Train Set (1985) * 1 in 6682-1 - Cement Mixer (1985) * 1 in 6049-1 - Viking Voyager (1987) * 1 in 3149-1 - Happy Home (2000) * 1 in 7073-1 - Pirate Dock (2004) * 1 in 6761-1 - Bandits' Secret Hideout (1996) * 1 in 4981-1 - Chum Bucket (2007) * 1 in 7261-1 - Clone Turbo Tank (w/ Lighted Figure) (2005) * 1 in 6477-1 - Firefighter's Lift Truck (2000) * 1 in 6442-1 - Sting Ray Explorer (1997) * 1 in 3308-1 - SHELL Promotional Set: Soccer: Tribune (1998) * 1 in 4477-1 - T-16 Skyhopper™ (2003) * 1 in 4485-1 - MINI Sebulba's Podracer™ & Anakin's Podracer™ (2003) * 1 in 4605-1 - Fire Response SUV (2001) * 1 in 4707-1 - Hagrid's Hut (2001) * 1 in 6584-1 - Extreme Team Challenge (1998) * 1 in 7750-1 - 12v Electric Steam Locomotive (1980) * 1 in 2147-1 - Dragon Fly {Promotional Set} (1997) * 1 in 6764-1 - Sheriff's Lock-Up (2002) * 1 in 6416-1 - Poolside Paradise (1992) * 1 in 3075-1 - Kabaya Promotional Set: Ninja Master's Boat (1999) * 1 in 6802-1 - Space Probe (1986) * 1 in 4096-1 - Micro Wheels (2003) * 1 in 8260-1 - Tractor (2009) * 1 in 2962-1 - Life Guard RES-Q (1998) * 1 in 7687-1 - City Advent Calendar (2009) * 1 in 6268-1 - Renegade Runner (1993) * 1 in 10187-1 - Volkswagen Beetle (2008) * 1 in 3792-1 - Bedroom (1985) * 1 in 1296-1 - Kabaya Promotional Set: Land Scooper (2000) * 1 in 10184-1 - Town Plan (2008) * 1 in 3142-1 - Marie in her Studio (1999) * 1 in 6652-1 - Construction Truck (1983) * 1 in 7994-1 - LEGO City Harbor (2007) * 1 in 6755-1 - Sheriff's Lock-up (1996) External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1980 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts